trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll Playing Game/Finn Cascade
Troll Playing Game/Finn Cascade is the sixth episode of the seventh episode in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on August 27, 2019. Synopsis Troll Playing Game Poppy joins in a game of Cupcakes & Caverns with Branch. When going gets tough, Poppy wins by a favorable probability. Finn Cascade Branch is introduced to Finn Cascade. He then tries hard to befriend the fish, but ends up making a different sort of friend. Plot Troll Playing Game Poppy rushes to Branch's bunker because a tickle fight has broken out between two Trolls in the village. He does not answer and a strange note is on his bunker. Having pulled the note free, it activates a trap door under her and she falls. She is inside Branch's Bunker and hears speaking, she sees a 12 sided dice roll by and is confused. She enters a room and sees Thistle, Smidge and Biggie sitting around a table with Branch at the top end of the table. Biggie explains as Branch fumbles for words that they are playing a game Branch invented called "Cupcakes and Caverns". Smidge states that Branch said he had asked her every month to play but Poppy was always busy and Poppy states that doesn't sound like her at all. Branch confesses he never invited her as she puts fun over rules and the game has a lot of rules. Smidge, Biggie and Mr. Dinkles beg Branch to play as Poppy asks if she can join in so long as she followed the rules. Branch allows her to join so long as she promises that she will indeed follow the rules. She asks how to play and Smidge explains their on a quest to find the Gem of Friendship and Thistle explains that it has the power to spread Love and respect to whomever draws near. Poppy grabs Love, Respect and Gems noting Branch has been keeping her away from all of this. He continues the game cutting out the light. They introduce themsevles as Bignor the Worm Master, Simdge-winn expert with a bow and hair-row and Thistleus the Wise, Keeper of the Sacred Scrapbook. Poppy gets stopped as she goes to introduce herself as Pop-Pealanor the sorcerer of song and Dance, but Branch stops her and hands her Lady Paopsalot, the knight. She asks why they can't make up whatever she wants but Branch gives her a look and she remembers she promised to stick to the rules. Branch continues the game and the group is attacked by an Ice Growler. As Bignor and Simdge-winn go to attack, Popsalot stops them as she thinks she can befriend it. It growls and attacks her when she goes to hug it and as a consequences, Thistleus steps in and though beats it is frozen solid for the rest of the game. Branch comments to Thistle that he doesn't actually ave to act like his frozen just because Thistleus is. Poppy realises that she took Thistle out of the game and starts to plea with Branch about it even asking for a re-do, but Branch states these are the rules. The rules make the game stakes high and the consequences real. Branch continues the game and the remaining party members continue on, doing random events along the way. The team comes across a river that they must pass. Popsalot, having lost a party member because she did the wrong thing and she lets Bignor and Simdge-winn tell her what to do. Once on the mushrooms, Bignor and Simdge-winn tell Popsalot conflicting instructions leaving her confused to what is best and she is hit by flood waters as she took too long. They arrive at a village of Fuzzlings and Branch notes if they negotiate well they may lead them to the Gem. This time Popsalot does nothing and lets Bignor and Simdge-winn do all the talking. Branch states this offends the Fuzzlings and they attack. Popsalot sees a trapdoor and breaks the lock, the Trio enter the trap door to escape the Fuzzlings. Popsalot goes to apologise for constantly messing up and ruining the game, but Bignor stops her as he sees the Gem of Friendship. As she hears Dice rolls from Branch, she says "are you kidding me?" and Branch states by taking the Gem, she activated the Dungeons traps. They hear a voice and are approached by Branchtar the Isolated. Branchtar states he stole the Gem to stop the spread of Friendship throughout the realm. Smidge-winn stadns defiant against him and Branchtar summons a group of creatures to attack. Branch asks what the players want to do, Biggie unleashes Mr. Dinkles and Smidge lets out a quiver of hair-rows, but Poppy does nothing and hides in the corner and says the pair are really good and can win without her. The pair attack and despite rolling high numbers, they loose badly. Branchtar turns his attention to Popsalot now and draws closer, this causes Poppy to have to react now whether she likes it or not. She decides to hug Branchtar. Poppy is done second guessing herself as this is how she plays. She then begins to use the rules of the game against Branchtar, and Branch warns the chances are one in a thousand. Poppy notes she is holding the Gem of Friendship, bringing it down to one in a hundred, plus her character has a +2 Chrisma rating and Branch puts a 12 sided dice on the field, then Poppy has Popsalot take off her armour giving her a vulnerability bonus. This means the roll amounts to the flip of a coin. Branch tosses the coin - heads she fails, tails she wins. He flips the coin and she wins. Branchtar is befriended and the Gem is hers. The other players leave and Branch tells Poppy she did great today, he apologises for not inviting her and says he is looking forward to next week - revealing he wants her to be the Cavern keeper this time. She laughs evilly. Episode Notes *The episode title is a play on "Role Playing Game", known as "RPGs" for short. *This is a parody of Dungeons & Dragons, often called "DnD" for shorthand. *Typically, in DnD dice rolls extend up to 20 sides or "D20", rarely reaching a 100 sided dice or "D100". These roles are otherwise known as a "Percentage roll", instead players usually role two 10 sided dice or "D10s" with one acting as the 10s denominator. So while Branch pulling out a 100 sided dice is not beyond reachable experience, a 1000 sided dice is a bit farfetched. *Smidge's larger ears are suppose to make her look more elf-like to match the race of the same name in DnD. *Most RPG's allow you to play as any character you want, Branch doesn't allow Poppy to do this and changes her character. This is frowned upon in RPGs, but Branch was doing so to make sure she stuck to the rules. *The episode also makes reference to just how strict the rules are in RPGs like DnD. There are a lot. *In DnD and most RPG's, if your character is dead you can re-roll a new character and enter, most GM's allow it. However, technically, Thistleus never died he was just frozen. *Letting others tell you what to do instead of thinking for yourself, taking too long to do anything, not speaking when spoken to by NPCs, not taking actions, letting others handle situations that you should be involved, rushing to grab the MacGuffin their after without checking for traps, these are all common mistakes that players are prone to making especially as newbies in RPGs. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Thistle *Biggie *Smidge Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Troll Playing Game"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Finn Cascade Poppy is doing training with Branch to increase his tolerance towards shows of affection. Guy Diamond tells Poppy to come quick as Finn Cascde is back. Both celebrate and rush off. Branch chases after them to ask who Finn Cascade is. They explain he is a daredevil who wonders into town every so often, he drifts in every so often and puts on a show and drifts out again, taking all their hearts with him. Branch asks how comes he hasn't heard of this Troll, and Poppy states he is not a Troll. It turns out Finn is a large fish and upon finding this out Branch wants to leave but is stopped by Guy and Poppy as he hasn't seen the fish in action. Poppy grabs his attention as Finn starts to show off and Branch realises he is a cool fish. Finn then performs a stunt that wows Branch and he wants a photograph after seeing other Trolls taking photos with him. Branch goes to greet Finn and get his photo but messes up basic greetings and it soon becomes awkward. Poppy tells Branch the Finn only lets photos be taken to those who are his friend and that to be patient and himself. Branch ends up waiting all day for a photo while Finn gets one with every other Trolls around and soon it is nightfall. After Poppy tells him there is always tomorrow, and seeing Mr.Dinkles even get a photo with him. Branch is serious about the next day. He tries to impressed Finn with a stunt but this doesn't work and Branch fails the stunt. Finn then gets annoyed because of Branch's stunt a number of small fish were left out of the water. Branch next tries a fish flake brownie and Poppy tells him his making way too big of a deal out of this. Branch states that every fish in the lagoon likes her and the Fish confirm that by saying they love her. He takes a raft to the middle of the lake but the smaller fish attack the Brownie. While defending it he fails in and ends up being swallowed by Finn. Branch is alive but now trapped inside Finn's mouth. His attention is drawn to a female voice and it turn out to be another trapped Troll called Baha who offers him a kelpcake. He refuses and she gives him a tour of the place she has made her home and says he'll get used to it. She shows him a large tally chart of how long she has been there for. Branch realises he is trapped and Baha states its more like a holiday from home they can't leave. As her hugtime bracelet goes off he stops her and says they need to find a way out. She states she tried everything and he is not convinced. He pulls out a tooth and water leaks in. Tickling on causes them to be tossed around in Finn's mouth. Branch tries to get him to cough but it turns out he doesn't cough out of his mouth but rather his blow hole and Branch's head goes through it, the Fish in the lagoon tell Branch he is not their friend. Baha pulls Branch down and Branch realise he should have listened to Poppy. Branch states he got swallowed while trying to get a photograph with Finn and Baha reveals so did she, she wore a worm costume and got eaten. Branch looks at the tally chart and decides not to give up. Baha states themouth is shut tight and they can't use the blow hole to escape as its too small. Branch pushes a camera into the blow hole to block it and they hang onto Finn's Unvula and pull it. This forces Finn to open his mouth as he can't cough out of his blow hole. The pair shoot out of Finn's mouth and land on shore. Poppy is glad Branch is alive and is happy to see Baha who she is glad is okay. Turns out she had brunch with Poppy earlier that day and she spent 356 minutes inside Finn which were what the hashmarks represented. Branch and Baha laugh at how weird each other are and then Finn appear and clears his blowhole, sending them back the camera. The pair guess they'll never get a picture now but Branch is happy he made a new friend to the delight of Poppy and she takes their photo. As the camera clicks Finn jumps out of the water and the pair finally get their photo with Finn. Episode Notes *Branch when telling Baha how he got swallowed says he did it while jet-skiing, this wasn't true he tried to feed him a Brownie. Baha reacts as though he is telling her about the Fish-flake brownie making it likely that the developers just used the wrong version of Branch's line, the episode likely went through a re-write. This makes sense that there was a rewrite of some form as Poppy's reaction upon seeing Branch indicates she knows Branch got eaten but she didn't see him. *Baha states they can't escape via the blow hole but Branch got his head through there earlier. His head is wider then his shoulders. In fact so is Baha's. *Fish don't have Unvula's in the real world. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Baha *Creek *DJ Suki *Biggie *Cloud Guy Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Finn Cascade"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes